


Soft skin, manicured nails ...

by killing_kurare



Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Genre: Daydreaming, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Lisa sees Hilary's slender fingers and can't keep herself from fantasizing.





	

  
**Challenge** : [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) \- drabbletag5: teacup

 

Lisa watches how Hilary takes her teacup and drinks a little from her tea. She can’t take her eyes of these slender fingers, how graceful they hold the pretty cup. Soft skin, manicured nails …  
Lisa didn’t realize it up to this point, but she’d give everything to feel these fingers on her skin. It must be a brilliant sensation to get caressed, stroked, entered by these fingers.  
She bites her lip and feels her heart beating faster at this imagination …  
“Oh dear, the wedding will be just lovely,” Hilary says and Lisa blinks her eyes fast, coming back to reality.  
“E-Excuse me?”  
Hilary gives her a little smug look. “Oh you … do I want to know what you were just thinking of?” she asks with a little wink. “Sure it was something about Will, wasn’t it?”  
“Oh, Will,” Lisa smiles, a nervous hint in her voice. “Of course,” she says and takes also a sip from her tea to hide the blush on her cheeks.

 


End file.
